1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques have been known in which media to be read are placed in a state of being exposed and read from the upper side in the vertical direction. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H8-181827 discloses a reader that includes a reading mechanism for reading light reflected from a document, an arm for holding the reading mechanism above the document with a distance therebetween, and a supporting part for supporting the arm. The reader includes lighting means for lighting the document while images are being read.
When a medium to be read that is placed as being exposed is irradiated with light, a user or a person around the medium may be dazzled due to light reflected from the medium. It is desirable to suppress diffusion of light reflected from the medium. For example, suppressing the diffusion of light reflected in all directions other than a direction toward an imaging unit of an image-reading apparatus can reduce glare from the reflected light that dazzles people near the apparatus.
When the medium to be read that is placed as being exposed is read, the medium having a ruggedness or curl may cause image quality degradation such as a warp of a read image or uneven tone due to light amount unevenness.